


Morning Confessions

by InkSplodge



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Love You, Kissing, Mornings, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to each other is one of the perks, another is kissing, and then the third is the three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> One more Musketeers prompt, written and set during Season 1.

Peppering kisses all over d’Artagnan’s face, Constance giggled as she woke her sleeping partner.

“Morning,” he smiled, staring up at her beaming face.

“Hello,” she chuckled back as they stayed in that moment, smiling at each other.

“What?” Constance innocently asked as d’Artagnan shook his head for a second.

“You know, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

Constance gave a hearty laugh as she lay on her back. “I bet you say that to all the women.”

“But that wouldn’t be true,” he responded before getting a little slap on the nose for the comment. “Oi!” d’Artagnan laughed as he wrestled Constance for her attention.

After he finally managed to trap Constance beneath himself, stealing her wrists into his own hands, he grinned as she innocently looked up to him.

“I want you to know that I love you, and, and that I don’t want anything to ever come between us again.” Constance smiled warmly. “Ever,” he added to emphasise as her lips were covering his own.

“Since we are confessing everything,” Constance began, “I just wanted to tell you that I love you; and that I am so sorry if I ever hurt you before; I never did it intentionally-”

 “Well, if I remember correctly, when we first met you threatened to stab me.” d’Artagnan gave a lop-sided smile.

“You know what I mean,” she scoffed before continuing. “And I just wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart and I want to be by your side always.”

Bringing his head down, d’Artagnan brought his lips over Constance’s as they kissed, there worries all behind them.

Giggling once more, Constance looked up to d’Artagnan once more.

“I love you, d’Artagnan.”

“I love you, Constance.”


End file.
